Daughter of Earth and Flame
by brt86005
Summary: The Spirit Detectives have been given a new mission that sends them to America. However, this one hits more personal than the rest when the lives of two of the members are directly affected by it's outcome. Hiei/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Kuwabara/Yukina, OC/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"What's up now pacifier mouth?" Yusuke said bored as ever. The Rekai prince shrugged off the insult the now 22 year old young man used against him. It had been years since Koenma had seen Yusuke and even longer since he had seen the rest of the team. He had hoped that their next meeting would be one of genuine happiness and carefree, but as usual his hopes were diminished. The young prince sighed and looked away from the team.

"It's been a while." He stated simply as if trying to bring light to a dark and dreary situation. Yusuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay…" he mumbled in attempt to try and come up with a smartass comment to get an explanation from Koenma. "What is this a reunion?" he finally sarcastically remarked, "As much as I love parties I would rather them in a setting where my head is not on the most wanted list."

"I know Yusuke," Koenma said sadly, "Believe me when I say this is not the way I wanted any of this to go. I never believed for second, and still don't, that you are some kind of horrible monster." Koenma glared at the wall his eyes were fixated on and clinched his fists angrily. "It just doesn't make any sense! We can allow two demons to work alongside our spirit detective, but our actual spirit detective can't have a little demon blood?! How that hell does that make any sense?!" Four sets of eyes stared at Koenma in shock.

"Koenma…" Yusuke tried, but trailed off when he realized that he had absolutely nothing he could say. Koenma sighed attempting to control his rage.

"Forget it." He whispered and turned back to the team. "For this next period of time all of you will not be targets. As for afterwards, I am unsure."

"K." Yusuke said as usual glancing at the team standing beside him. It had been so long since he had seen all of them. Kuwabara and Yukina were now engaged, much to Hiei's disappointment. The little three eyed demon still he not informed either the "fool", as he so kindly put it, or Yukina about his little relation secret. He glanced at Kurama. If possible, the fox found a way to be even more appealing. He never like Kurama as more than a friend, but he knew when to admit someone was beautiful and the fox was most definitely radiating beauty. He had heard from Shiori that Kurama had graduated college and was now starting a true career. He would be a botanist and work with engineers in hopes to create more efficient and effective methods of creating energy through the use of plants. It sure suited the fox well. As for himself, well he and Keiko were married now and Keiko was expecting as anytime. The two were still debating on whether or not human world was still safe for them or if they would be best to flee to demon world. Either way, they would spend the rest of their lives fighting to keep themselves safe. Yusuke redirected his attention back to the prince.

"My father has a mission for the four of you."

"You can stop right their, prince." Hiei interrupted darkly. "My allegiance to you Spirit world has long past expired. I refuse to continue and be its slave. I have a life of my own now far from your misguided judgment." Koenma nodded,

"I had a feeling you would say that Hiei."Koenma stated simply.

"Oh?" The fire demon inquired now curious.

"However," the prince continued, "perhaps you should wait and hear the mission before you irrationally decide not to be involved." The fire demon growled, but surprisingly held his tongue.

"Fine Koenma we get it." Yusuke said bored yet again, "Can you just spill the beans already? If I don't get home soon Keiko is going to kick my ass." Kuwabara snickered,

"Geez Urameshi, I knew you were whipped in high school, but I didn't know Keiko was the one wearing the pants." He laughed loudly.

"Shut it Kuwabara!" The raven haired boy yelled angrily, "Or do you want me to kick your face in to a point that even Yukina can't fix it?!" Kuwabara opened his mouth to retort, but Kurama interrupted the both of them.

"If the two of you finished I would like to hear the rest of what Koenma had to say," Kurama's eyes flashed gold dangerously, "if that is okay with you all." Kuwaraba laughed nervously and Yusuke smiled,

"Awe lighten up fox boy," He said walking over to his and patting his back, "Besides, foxy I thought you rid your dark and 'evil Youko' side?" Kurama sighed,

"Not exactly Yusuke. It is true that during out battles in the Makai that I was having trouble juggling all three personalities. However, as I aged so did my ability to juggle all three adequately." Kurama glanced at Yusuke and smiled, eyes gold yet again. "However, if you wish to talk to Youko you need not ask twice." A dark smirk now covered the normally docile human features. Yusuke laughed.

"Whatever Kurama, I could care less who I am talking to. Afterall to me you are still just the plain old Kurama I've always been around foxylicious or not." Kurama merely shook his head his eyes returning to their emerald shade. He turned back to Koenma who took that as his motion to proceed.

"As I was saying before I believe this will interest all of you. Recently, my father received word of a human made facility that specialized in genetic testing. It was said that these humans could not only manipulate the gentic coding a creature possessed, but that they now harnessed the power to combine DNA from two separate strands and create one infused with both strands. This new strand, which would eventually develop into a living creature, you possess traits from the strands that were used to create it. With word of this my father became worried, especially when he found out that some of the DNA strands they were using were coming from demons." The prince glanced at the four and then continued. "Not wanting the humans to create a uncontrollable being that could not be stopped and would ultimately lead to the destruction of the Earth, my father sent in his SDF unit to shut the place down. However, what they informed him after completion of the mission was that one of the creations was missing from those gathered up. When the unit went back to find the missing specimen they returned empty handed. Desperate, my father demanded that we search through all of the files to determine who and what it was we were looking for. It was here that we were successful. The specimen missing was experiment 1289. This specimen was a creation from two powerful A class demons DNA. What's worse is that the creature was also infused with an extra kick of power ranking it in the S class. Now here is where is gets interesting. This so called creature was not supposed to have been created. The doctor behind it's creation did it merely by mistake. His name is Walker Smith. Doctor Smith tragically lost his daughter 6 years before when she died suddenly in a car accident. Driven to madness and grief he became obsessed with his work of genetic experimentation. Thus he was the one who created this lab in which these experiments were being done. The man he partnered with was a member of club similar to the Black Black Club. His name was David Taylor. The two of them joined up with David providing money and power and Doctor Smith providing the brains behind the operation. Doctor Smith went into this deal with the understanding recreating a daughter would be top priority." Koenma opened his eyes narrowing them slightly, "Mr. Taylor had other objectives however. He used the doctor so that he could hire others who could learn from Doctor Smith and create an army that would follow Mr. Taylor and lead to the destruction of the world. Upon realizing this, Doctor Smith decided to take matters into his own hands. He used the DNA that Mr. Taylor had specifically storn away because of the power it held. He also used the chemical make-up Mr. Taylor has as well to create his daughter. He wanted her to be powerful and unable to die in something like car crash so that he would never lose her. He began his creation of her one year ago and infused her genetic make-up traits and memories his deceased daughter possessed so that she would believe herself to be his as much as he wanted her to. Once she was created he took his daughter and left the lab. By the time we had arrived the two were long gone and Mr. Taylor still was unaware of Doctor Smith's betrayal, that is until we informed him. We had no record of the DNA the doctor used and we needed to know just what we were dealing with. From what we have narrowed out the doctor and her escaped to the northern part of Tennessee."

"In the US?" Yusuke asked in shock. Koenma nodded.

"Hn, you still have not told me why I should be interested." Hiei spat, "What do I care if some human genetically creates mutated demons to destroy the world?"

"Because Hiei," Koenma said calmly, closing his eyes. "The DNA used was yours and Kurama's."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, I have been super busy recently and just now found time to finish this chapter. Also, I want to thank all the reviews I received and I am sorry for the length Koenma explanation in chapter 1. It was a little tiring to try and read only once. Anyways, please keep coming with the reviews and I hope to get Chapter 3 up soon.

Chapter 2:

Shock. That was the only explanation for the complete silence within the large chamber. Koenma pondered what could possibly be running through the team's heads, but he did take a minute to note that this was one of those moments where you could definitely hear a pin drop. Yusuke started busting out laughing. Well, more like was one of those moments.

"Something funny?" Koenma inquired with a little agitation. He really did like the former spirit detective, but he also could understand where people were coming from when they expressed their annoyance about him. Yusuke continued laughing for another two or three minute until tears were pouring down his face.

"O-okay…" Yusuke giggled breathlessly, "wow, Koenma you should win an award for you outstanding performance." He took another breath finally calming the giggle fits and tears that threatened to roll down his face, "Now, seriously, why did you call us here?"

"None of this was a joke, Yusuke." Yusuke's face quickly changed from amusement to complete shock. "Spirit World needs your help." As soon as these words left the prince's mouth he immediately regretted it. Yusuke growled angrily,

"So tell me, what in the hell do I owe fucking Spirit World?" Koenma went to interject, but Yusuke cut him off, "OR do you expect me to just roll over and obey a place that wants my head?! Well pacifier mouth?! TELL ME!" Koenma was speechless. What was he supposed to tell the former detective? Yusuke made a good point as well. What did he owe Spirit World? He sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. Nothing, he owed Spirit World nothing. If anything he and ALL of Spirit World owed Yusuke everything. He opened his eyes and looked at Yusuke. The prince's eyes torn with emotions, emotions he didn't know how to express. The place he had called home hired a 14-year-old kid. They taught him how to fight, sent him on missions in which they expected him to die, and even had prepared a back-up plan when his eminent end finally did materialize. However, when Yusuke proved himself time and time again they discovered his demon blood. So instead of praising him and reasonably explaining that they no longer needed his services, they decided to try and have him executed. Finally, Koenma fired the young man at the Makai tournament. Yusuke started to grow angry from the prince's speechlessness and empathetic looks. "That's it!" he yelled marching over to the prince and grabbing him by his robes and lifting him in the air.

"I'm sorry…" the prince whispered. Yusuke's eyes widened in shock,

"W-what?" Koenma closed his eyes and turned his head away unable to look at the raven haired boy.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Yusuke. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted you and Sensui to share the same fate." Yusuke furrowed his brows,

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm nothing like Sensui."

"Yeah Koenma, Urameshi is far from-"

"Shut it Kwabara!" Yusuke interjected,

"Maybe not." The prince continued redirecting Yusuke's attention back to him. "Yet, it seems that I am unable to keep any of my former detectives." Yusuke slowly lowered the prince to ground who still refused to look at him and instead clenched his fists in frustration. "I only know how to burn those bridges. I am an awful boss, I don't deserve any of this…" A fist connecting to his jaw cut the prince's sentence short. The room gasped in shock as Koenma was sent hurling across the room and was stopped only by his desk. Koenma moaned in pain and tuned his attention to Yusuke who was glaring daggers in to him.

"Seiously?! Yeah your right Koenma, you don't deserve any of this. You lost your balls somewhere between the Makai tournament and now." Yusuke growled, "The Koenma I knew used to have a set of those, even if they were toddler sized! Now you suddenly feel 'guilty' because of the bullshit you weren't responsible for?! Unless you are your selfish father, you didn't do anything you moron!" He stalked over to the prince who cringed in fear. He roughly grabbed the prince and flung him into his chair. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop feeling sorry for me! The last thing I need to be is a charity case and especially to the like of you."

"Yusuke…" Koenma attempted,

"Shut up! Now tell your stupid ass father that he can shove this mission right up his asshole along with his head and the rest of this stupid ass place!"

"Nicely put Yusuke Urameshi." A voice boomed through the chamber, "However, how about you say those exact words to me instead." Yusuke looked up to see King Yama standing in the chamber.

"Fine." Yusuke spat, "SHOVE THIS MISSION UP YOUR ASS, ALONG WITH YOUR HEAD AND SPIRIT WORLD!" King Yama chuckled at Yusuke's bold behavior, Koenma could only shiver. "What's so funny asshole? You do have a pretty large ass so why don't you start shoving."

"I would love to," the King said sarcastically, "but would rather propose an offer instead."

"Why should I even bother listening? I should've left already so I didn't have to deal with this shit."

"But you didn't." Yusuke growled. The King chuckled and continued, "Curiosity Yusuke. Curiosity is one of the feelings that humans, demons, and animals alike share. It is what has led to great inventions and also to the demise of many."

"Great, I needed a vocabulary lesson." Yusuke said sarcastically, "Now what the hell does it have to do with me."

"It's why you stayed Yusuke." The king walked towards the angered boy and kneeled down in front of him. Yusuke stepped back defensively. "You wanted to know first off what Koenma could have wanted. Upon arrival, you wondered why it was we didn't attempt to kill you." The king closed his eyes smiling and then opened them again, "Now you are curious to have to say. And that, Mr. Urameshi, is why you have not left yet and nor will you until you hear my proposal." Yusuke growled.

"For the record, dumbass, I don't take orders well." The king nodded,

"I know, and you are than welcome to leave." Yusuke wanted desperately to turn and walk out his middle finger held high and proud. However, King Yama was right and he was curious.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Very good. As you have all heard there is a very powerful and potentially dangerous demon living amongst the humans in America."

"Yeah," Kuwabara laughed, "especially if it's related to shorty!" He turned awaiting a response only to be shocked. Hiei was completely oblivious to the comment. His eyes were focused only on the wall behind Koenma. It was as if he had not fully processed what they had been told. Kuwabara looked away and chose to shut up rather than egg on the bewildered demon. King Yama cleared his throat to redirect Kuwabara's attention who gulped fearfully and nodded to acknowledge he was paying attention. Yusuke shook his head and mumbled an insult about Kuwabara under his breath.

"Here is what you don't know. Her name is Riley Smith. She lives in Nashville Tennessee with her father who, as she knows, is a retired biology teacher. She believes herself to be his daughter and to also be completely human. The doctor has made sure she has been unable to touch into her demon powers by using a serum, similar to a ward, that locks away her spirit energy. She is 18-years-old…"

"18?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Koenma, I thought you said that the doctor created her about a year ago! So shouldn't we be looking for a baby?!" King Yama shook his head,

"This isn't going to make much sense Yusuke. The body he used to store the genetic make-up was that of a 18-year-old girl. Yes, his daughter was much younger when she passed away and there is an age-gap. However, to put that much power into an infant would surely kill the child. The doctor knew this so he needed to create an adult to harness the power." King Yama sighed seeing he had lost Yusuke entirely. "Think of it this way Yusuke. When you are playing a video game you can make character lookd certain ways and have certain traits. In essence, that is what the doctor did."

"Got you…." Yusuke mumbled, "What else do we need to know."

"The only other information I can give you is her address and where she goes to school. We are unaware of the young woman's appearance or even how much power she is capable of producing, We know she had the power of you two, Hiei and Kurama, but we don't know is she is even capable of controlling said power since she is unaware of its existence." King Yama looked around at the group. "Also, as for the language barrier, we will be sending you through a rigorous 6-month English class." King Yama turned his attention to Yusuke, "Now as for the matter of my deal with you Yusuke. If you agree to this mission we will drop all charges against you and your friends and you will be safe from any hunters. We will also provide protection for the lot of you just in case any vengeful demons come after any of you or your family." Yusuke eyes widened, "So , what say you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: Whoot! Here is another chapter! Thanks again for the reviews and hopefully Chapter 4 will be up very soon!

Chapter 3:

Yusuke was unsure of what to say. Yea, this is what he wanted and this is what he and Keiko needed. He glanced at his team furrowing his brow. However, he couldn't make this decision alone. He went to open his mouth to inquire on what his team thought of the deal and the situation, but Kurama beat him to the punch.

"Forgive my rudeness King Yama, but I believe since we are a team you should also take into consideration our concerns as well." King Yama nodded, "What exactly is to become of the girl?"

"Could you elaborate?" King Yama mused clearly interested in the fox's concerns.

"Obviously, you are sending us on a mission, should we agree, to find and obtain the girl. However, it is afterwards that concerns me. I want to know what you have in store for her." King Yama stared at the fox demon for a moment. He knew he needed to choose his next words carefully, however deep down he knew where this was going.

"Once we have detained the creation we will look at an appropriate form of deactivation."

"Are you…" Kurama cut Yusuke off by holding up a hand. The ex-detective nodded knowing now was not a good time to argue with him. Kurama stepped forward his eyes flashing gold dangerously,

"You mean to tell me," his voice deepened as he spoke, "that when you received the girl you mean to terminate her." His statement was cold and held a darkness that even King Yama could not explain.

"Yes." King Yama stated simply.

"Then we, sir, have a problem. As you stated this child has the DNA of Hiei and I within her. If that is the case, then the child would be considered a relative. Am I correct in assuming this?" King Yama nodded slowly, Kurama smiled wickedly, "And that makes you a liar." The king went to open his mouth, but Kurama cut him off abruptly, "Less than a minute ago you fed us a string of lies. You said that if we agreed to this mission then all of us and our families would be protected from harm. Yet, now you change your story by admitting that you, in fact, planned to kill a family member belonging to Hiei and I." The room hushed in awe and even King Yama was speechless. "Now that we have the facts straight, tell me again why we should agree to this so called mission." King Yama took a minute before speaking once again,

"Yes Kurama, it is true I promised protection to you and your family. However, this girl is a deadly weapon created by mistake. She is uncontrollable and therefore a danger upon herself and society. She has the ability to destroy the human world as we know it with the snap of her finger. If the doctor were no longer able to contain the ever growing spirit power within her, then who knows the devastation she could unleash." Kurama snorted at the king's attempt to persuade the fox to his side,

"Your explanation is worthless. You fail, even now, to admit that you have lied to all of us. Who's to say that those other promises you spat were nothing more than lies." The anger welling within Kurama's human body finally won out and within an instant his body shifted to that of Youko. The tall and muscular fox demon now stood boldly and defiantly in front of his group. "Let me make this perfectly clear, until it is agreed no harm comes to the girl and that she is to remain in our care, you can count me out. But know this 'good king', if you choose to ignore my request and continue this mission, whether it be with your former spirit detective or another source, I will be watching and waiting. If any harm befalls her I will kill all those who inflict harm and their commander who gave the order to do so." King Yama growled his voice now coming to a booming yell,

"IS THAT A THREAT YOUKO?!" The fox demon merely chucked at the sudden outburst,

"No," he replied coldly locking eyes with the enraged king, "it's a promise." King Yama growled,

"Kurama has a point…wait, well Youko has a point…whatever, fox boy has a point. You do as he asks or count me out." Yusuke said confidently laughing a little, "Oh and for the record 'your highness' you should know you can't outwit a fox." Yusuke spat the 'your highness' with disgust and disrespect soaking the words. Kuwabara laughed.

"I'm with Urameshi!" He said holding two thumbs up. Yusuke smiled and turned to Hiei who finally seemed to have drifted back to reality. He glanced at Yusuke with his normal cool stare and merely nodded. King Yama was in complete disbelief. He didn't know what to do, let alone know how to re-obtain control over the situation.

"Perhaps," a voice said interrupting his thoughts. He turned to his son, "you should do as they ask." Koenma finished. King Yama looked down debating his current predicament. He knew there was no way out of the situation. Either he agreed to this outrageous predicament and the team would be with him, or he could disagree and would be forced to battle the team. He sighed in defeat. If there was one thing he learned about the team his son created, it was that when loved ones were threatened then there strength increased tenfold and they were nearly invincible.

"I will agree to your ultimatum, on one condition," Youko rolled his eyes, but motioned for the King to state his condition. "If, for what whatever reason, her power becomes unstable and out of control and you all are unable to stop her, then I will be forced to terminate her. As the King of Spirit World I would hope that even you, Youko, would understand that I must consider the safety of mankind first."

"Fine," Youko spat, "But you are only to take her out when we have informed you there is no other way or only if we are all dead."

"Fine. Now, do we have a deal?" King Yama sighed. Youko smirked and glanced back at Yusuke,

"Well detective?" Yusuke grinned at the fox demon,

"Consider us on the case." King Yama nodded and dismissed the group to begin their English Training.


End file.
